The Moon Princess
by Rittie
Summary: All the battles fought to protect her. And she was all along ... ? / Sakura As Kaguya's Reincarnation Theory, slight hints towards SasuNaru but mostly just friendship with the occasional fist fight XD /
1. The Moon Princess

**So following this 'new' theory going 'round like rabbits (pun intended :P), I decided to write a drabble based on it. **

**Read the manga if you don't get what I mean... like seriously. XD**

* * *

_In the end, it's fruitless to battle blood..._

**x o x**

Haruno Sakura stood beside her former sensei, watching her other teammates get pawned. Her concern, her worry, grew bigger by the minute. The must be something that she could do! But what was the question. If she tried something now, Kakashi would only stop her... again. With a frown, the pinkette turned to look at the one named Kaguya. Her third eye spinning rapidly, the rabbit princess watched the fallen forms of Sasuke and Naruto with such disinterest, it made her worried. If the boys prove to be dull, would she move onto herself and Kakashi? And of course, she just had to think that... Sakura thought to herself angrily as Kaguya's Byakugan eyes turned towards them.

"I want peace. I won't let you litter my earth anymore." she said smoothly, her eyes passing over Kakashi without as much as a glance. Sakura expected the same to happen to her too but the princess stopped at her and continued to stare.

**x o x**

... _after all, it shall always call you back ..._

**x o x**

Sasuke and Naruto got back on their feet just in time to see Kaguya toss Kakashi liked a rag doll as she advanced towards Sakura.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Naruto yelled. "We are your oppenents!" he and Sasuke charged at her, wanting to get to Sakura before her, but to no vail. Kaguya simply flicked her hand, sending them flying into the same rock as before.

"You both can take a nap there..." with a smile in their direction, she turned back to face a frozen pinkette, who was trying not to breath too loudly, as the princess took the younger girl's chin into her hand. "Yes... you are ... "

"Leave her alone!" Naruto growled and tried to charge again but Kaguya sent him beside Sasuke, making sure to hit his head so that he would fall unconcious. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more worried about Kaguya's words. And what they could possibly mean... and why Sakura?

"She is what?" he asked loudly, eyes not moving away from the princess. Maybe if he could diver her attention to him and Naruto, Sakura would have enough time to pick up Kakashi and run...

"None of your concern, dear Indra's reincarnation." Kaguya said cooly and with another flick of her wrist, Sasuke was knocked out too.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, worried for him a tad bit more than her other teams, way too worried that, bar her, all of her teammates had been knocked out. "Now than.." Kaguya faced Sakura again, grabbing her chin and making the pinkette look at her directly. "As I've said before, you are... you must be... why else would you lie in wait with Indra and Ashura's reincarnations?"

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked almost afraid of the answer. She needed to pull away... to wake up her teammates... to devise a plan to stop Kaguya ...

"My reincarnation." Kaguya smirked at the stunned _child _in her hands. "The next moon princess."

**x o x**

_... to the black night._

* * *

**No flames. If you don't like it, than don't read it. Simple as that. Flames will be used to fuel the fire to cook Itachi's dangos (if you cook dango that is...) R&R please :)**


	2. The Reincarnation's Sacrifice

**This is next drabble part... as it may get gory a bit with the visual images, I advise anyone under 16 to not read this next bit. Not that I can forbid you in any shape or form... it's up to you :)**

Warning: hate on Sakura's poor body?

* * *

Silence.

That's all she was able to hear. What happened? Why was she just standing there? She should be working on a plan to wake up her teammates and than work together to defeat Kaguya! But... Sakura's gaze swooped up in shock as she watched that sinister face move closer to hers. Oh no, was she going to...? Sakura started to fight back, her strength fruitless against someone the likes of Kaguya. Just like a helpless lamb waiting to be slaughtered, she waited with tears streaming down her face for it to stop. For her lips to not feel the chacked ones of the Moon Princess...

... _what is she doing? ... I ... what .. is .. this.. _

The pinkette's viridian green eyes slowly began to close as Kaguya sipped blood into her mouth, losing concious as the princesses long and sharp nails drag down her face, leaving blood in their wake as they mingled with Sakura's tears. Kaguya pulled away and with a smirk, reached down towards the unconcious girl's ribcage. Swiftly, her hand plagued inside, ripping the still beating heart out.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi woke up moments later, dazed as they watched Kaguya through watery eyes. What really woke them up was the blood curling scream that followed the extraction. Sakura's still twitching heart, lied bloody and dripping in Kaguya's hand as she threw the limp body towards the rest of Team 7, Kakashi managing to catch the body as they all (bar Sasuke who still looked shocked) began to cry out to Sakura... for her to wake up, smile, anything!_  
_

Watching the show idly on the sidelines, Kaguya gently squeezed the organ in her hold, watching the crimson liquid dribble down her limb. As she began to raise her arm, Sasuke's head quickly turned around to see what she was planning to do, his Sharingan/Rinnegan eyes wide in horror at the blood-covered picture.

"With this..." Kaguya spoke out aloud, gaining Naruto and Kakashi's attention too, than smiled even wider. "With this... I won't need this pathetic body anymore. I can truly awaken now!"

To their horror and fear, Sakura's heart slowly began to disappear inside Kaguya's mouth as the moon princesses belly began to expell something that looked like, but couldn't have been...

"Madara! He's alive!? But how!? And What about!?" Naruto wailed as they watched the unconcious body of Uchiha Madara fell beside Obito.

Kaguya was beginning to take on her new form. And for that...

"... and for that she needed something dear to her reincarnation." whispered Sasuke.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Well... did you like it? I hope I didn't gross anyone out too much! I highly doubt that the manga would continue like this, this is just me daydreaming... now, is Sakura still alive? What about Madara? What will Kaguya's new form look like? Why did she need Sakura's heart for it? Did Sasuke guess right? You will have to wait and see ;))**


	3. The Beginning Of Everything

**PLEASE READ: **So basically the reason why I haven't updated this until now is simple. And it's called Naruto Chapter 680. No, silly people. It didn't make me lose my inspirition with this fic. It only made me amazed how dumb and weak Sakura's potrayal is. Not that is anything new... but to spend now three (or so) chapters whinning and being sad over Sasuke not proclaiming his love for her is pathetic. Sasuke is fighting to save your (and Naruto, Kakashi and the world's) butt from Kaguya and, in such a dangerous situation, all you can do is act like a damsel in distress (pun intended)? Honestly, I have no clue where Kishi is going with her character. I really don't... anyways enjoy :)

* * *

_The Beginning Of Everything_

_"Everything has a beginning. It begins in tears. And hatred."_

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto gaped at the pinkette's dying body as Kaguya laughed, amused at the whole situation. "S-Sasuke! She is dead!"

"I can see that, idiot." Sasuke growled, his brain working into overdrive. He needed to form a plan to stop Kaguya. Now. "Come on, Naruto. If we work together it will be alright... I hope."

"T-TEME!" Naruto went and punched him, his face brimming with tears. "S-Sakura is dead and all you can think about is that!?"

"Naruto..." Kakashi started from his spot beside Sakura but Sasuke punching Naruto beat him to it.

"T-Teme!" the blonde fell down and started up at his best friend, stunned. "W-what!?"

"You don't get it, do you dobe?" Sasuke spoke smoothly. "Sakura is dead. It's reality. Face it. What we need to do is work together and make sure no one follows her!"

"But!" Naruto started but Sasuke just hit him again.

"There are lives at stake her, usuratonkachi." Sasuke spat. "Not just Sakura's, or Kakashi's or ours. Think of the people who are being turned into White Zetsu as we speak!"

"Bu-but.. Sa-Sakura-chan..." the blonde started again. Losing his patience, Sasuke drew his sword, and ignoring Kakashi's shout of surprise, pointed it at Naruto's forehead.

"If you want to be with your beloved Sakura that badly, I can make it happen." he said smoothly. "We don't need useless, freaking idiots as Hokage anyways. Don't you remember? A Hokage needs to overlook his or hers own wishes and work for the good of the village. And the whole world if need be. Yet all you are doing is crying over Sakura's death like it actually matters in this situation. Get off it, dead last. I will destroy Konoha if you become Hokage with such a mindset. Mark my words." he pulls the sword away and turns to face the smirking Kaguya. "The loser can't fight now. I will be your opponent."

"Very well." Kaguya spoke, still smiling. "As you wish."

And she stood still as Sasuke charged at her, sword drawn in front of him.

**_The End Of Chapter 3/To Be Continued_**

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry Sakura fans (if there are any) but Sasuke has always been aloof. Like... always (lol). I believe he would care more about getting everyone to stay alive than the impression he leaves on his old team.

- R&R -


	4. All Is Well That Ends Well

**AN: **This is the last part of "The Moon Princess"! So yeah there won't be anything related to this topic afterwards... unless someone wants to write it (with my permission of course.)

* * *

_All Is Well That Ends Well_

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as the stared at the raven's back. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever it is, more than you right now." Sasuke sneered at him than turned to face the smirking Kaguya. "Prepare yourself!"

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke fought the Moon Goddess, trying to find her weak spot while at the same time trying not to get himself killed. Frowning, he looked down at Sakura's face, only to gasp when emerald eyes stared up at him.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered. Relieved, Naruto leaned down and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan!" he smiled. "You are alright!" Kakashi crawled towards them, trying not to gain Kaguya's attention. Grinning, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Now we can..." he stopped. Sakura, who looked on the verge of death and what not, raised her hand and put it on his cheek, a bloody smile forming on her face.

"It's t-too la-late for me N-Naruto..." she gasped. "B-but there is s-something that I n-need to d-do..."

"What!?" Naruto stared at her, blue eyes wide with fear as Kakashi wondered what his female student was up to as Sakura, despite her bleeding chest wound, stood up and vanished. "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei, we need-"

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke could only stare in horror as the blow, meant for Sasuke, pierced Sakura's lungs, effectively dropping her into Sasuke's arms as Naruto and Kakashi ran forward to see what was wrong. Kakashi could only stare wide-eyed as Kaguya began to scream out in pain, blood coming out of the same spot that had struck Sakura just now... what? Kakashi looked closer and realized: When she had eaten Sakura's heart earlier, Kaguya connected a small piece of Sakura's soul to the remaining part in the pinkette's body. Which meant... the jounin realized why Sakura took that blow. If Kaguya had struck her at least once more, she would be affected by the attack as well, considering the fact that Sakura was her reincarnation. Kakashi silently grieved as Kaguya's body fell in a heap on the ground, her shuddering last breath the last noise to penetrate the lingering silence.

Snow began to fall for the first in a long while... and it kept on coming as they hunched over Sakura's form...

* * *

**This was sorta... meh... *shrugs* Take it as you want? XD**


End file.
